You&Me
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Plain White T's song, You&Me. Liley. Jikayla a bit. Sarah/Oliver too. A few reasons why Miley and Lilly make a great You&Me.


**AN: Plain White T's. They so pone!**

**Disclamier: Yeah, right. **

_You and me, we like the same kind of music  
That's why we, make a good you and me  
_

Lilly crinkled up her nose as Jake's rap music blasted through Miley's house, causing her to grab her ears and fall backwards on the couch, her head landing on Miley's lap.

The other girl giggled and took out one of her head phones, putting it in Lilly's ear, and watching her face light up at the sound of Taylor Swift's voice blasting loud enoguh to drown Jake out.

_We got style, baby we know how to use it  
That's why we, make a good you and me_

Miley laughed as Lilly stuck a pose in front of her, wearing a brand new tanktop and a pair of jean shorts. She nodded her head in Miley's direction, before turning back around and walking back into the dressing room.

"This would look way cool on you!" Lilly yelled, tossing over a t-shirt. Miley caught it quickly, rolled her eyes and walked into the dressing room next to Lillly's.

_You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me_

"Lils-" Miley started, watching a little nervously as her girlfriend tried to get Oliver's skateboard back from some older kid, and Lilly spun around quickly, kissing her on the lips.

"It's not a bad idea, it's not going to get me hurt, it's not going to get Oliver hurt, and are you honestly worried that Mikayla, miss I'm going to jump up like ten feet in the air and kick Jake in the shoulder cause he forgot my birthday is going to get hurt?" Lilly asked, laughing.

Miley grinned a little and nodded, and Lilly kissed her again before running after the kid.

_You and me, we couldn't stand being normal  
That's why we, make a good you and me_

"Lilly, Lillian Truscott come down from there!" Heather yelled up at her daugther, as Lilly climbed up onto the top of her house, standing up like she was queen of the world.

"No way mom!" she yelled back, and Miley gave her a thumbs up, but put her hands down when Heather looked at her.

"You two are not normal seventeen year old girls" Heather commented, watching as Miley climbed up next to Lilly, and they both layed down on the roof.

"Mom, if we were normal, life would be boring" Lilly said, as Miley kissed her cheek.

_We both laugh, at the most random situations  
That's the key, baby don't you agree?_

"Get back here Oken!" Sarah yelled, grabbing Oliver by the back of the shirt, and pulling him down onto the sand and taking her shoe back from him, before getting up and smirking.

Oliver grabbed her leg and made her fall to the ground, and Miley and Lilly burst out laughing.

"That was perfect!" Lilly yelled, clutching Miley's shoulder and holding tightly, trying to control her laughter, as Miley did the same with Jake's shoulder.

"Shut up" Sarah grumbled, and Miley and Lilly laughed even more.

_You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
__I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me_

Miley was sitting on the floor of her room, and her breathing was ragid and uneven, so Lilly walked a little closer and sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around the other girl.

"I know somethings wrong, and I'm just going to sit here and hug you until you're ready to talk" she said, and Miley nodded.

They sat there for at least twenty minutes, before Miley offered an explaintion.

"Today's the anniveresry of my mom's death" she whispered, and Lilly's eyes widened, before she hugged the other girl again, and waited until her breathing became steady, knowing that she was asleep.

_Ah ah ah ah  
You and me, all we need is each other  
That's why we, make a good you and me_

"Dad, shut up!" Lilly yelled, slamming the front door of her house, and coming face to face with a very shocked Miley.

"Lils?" she asked, slightly alarmed by how angry her girlfriend looked, so she carefully reached a hand out and lightly touched her shoulder, and Lilly pulled her into a hug.

"My dad is so stupid" Lilly sobbed on Miley's shoulder. Miley sighed and hugged Lilly tightly, rocking back and forth until her breathing calmed down and she was able to walk to Miley's house.

_You know what I'm going to say before my mouth even makes a sound  
And that's why we make a good you and me  
I know from the sound of your breathing exactly what you are feeling  
This is why we make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
Make a good you and me  
You and me_

Two years later, and Miley and Lilly were both nineteen, and they were walking around the beach, when Miley pulled on Lilly's arm and stopped her.

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

Miley gulped a little. "Well, I need to ask you something really important" she said, and Lilly turned to look at her fully, and raised an eyebrow, showing that she was curious.

"You're really, really, speical to me, and I wasn't sure how to do this-well, you mean everything to me, and even when I'm only away from you for one minute, I feel like part of me is missing, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lillian Truscott will you-" Miley started, but Lilly cut her off.

"Marry you?, of couse I'll marry you Miley Stewart" Lilly said, smiling a bit.

"You couldn't just let me get it out?" Miley laughed, slipping a ring on Lilly's finger and kissing her lightly on the lips.

**AN: Bam! I loved torixheartsu's Moliver video to this, so had to write a Liley.**


End file.
